


Down and Out and Under the Table

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Находясь в не совсем обычном месте, Маккой становится случайным свидетелем развивающихся отношений Кёрка и Спока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down and Out and Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Down and Out and Under the Table](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/600) by Jenna Hilary Sinclair. 



> **Примечание переводчика №1:** Эта история содержит некоторое количество шуток, базирующихся на игре слов и, как следствие, местами совсем непереводимых на русский язык. Переводчик придумывал аналоги до седьмого пота и едва не взорвал себе мозг. Что-то вышло лучше, что-то хуже – судить вам, но, видит бог, я старалась :)
> 
>  **Примечание переводчика №2:** Обращаю внимание читателей на то, что до XI фильма полное имя персонажа Ухуры никогда не называлось. Тем не менее, существовали как минимум три неофициальных варианта ее имени: «Нийота», «(У)Пенда» и «Самара». В данном произведении автор окрестил лейтенанта сокращенным вариантом второго имени – Пенда.

Не нужно читать мне лекции о вреде алкоголя. Я отлично осведомлен о пагубе, которую дьявольское зелье наносит нашему телу, преимус… преимущесвств… – я хочу сказать, особенно печени. И это уже не говоря о мозге.

Я прямо-таки чувствую, как его клетки отмирают от одного только дыхания. Ох, как же от меня несет. Мята бы сейчас не помешала.

О, отлично помню эту старую песенку о вреде пьянства – я пел ее несчетное количество раз. Один, два… так, три… эээ, верно, четыре – боже, я превращусь в одного из этих чертовых вулканцев раньше, чем смогу сосчитать. Я имею в виду, что **от-лич-но** осознаю, что сотворенное мной было верхом глупости. Знаете, обычно я столько не употребляю: из алкоголиков не выходят хорошие врачи. Столько раз я предупреждал старшин, мичманов, лейтенантов и даже нескольких особо важных персон об опасности этой зависимости… 

Но не Джима, конечно, – его самодисциплина не знает границ. Ага. Ему не нужны эти дурацкие лекции.

И Споку они тоже не нужны. Этот тугой вулка… Ой. Совсем не это имел в виду.

Так, дайте-ка я поправлю… ага, так удобнее.

Итак, вот он я, валяюсь на полу этой бестолковой комнаты на обзорной палубе с гудящей, как у знатно отметившего выпускной мичмана, головой и изучаю снизу стоящий надо мной стол. На столе, конечно же, лучшая скатерть, которую только можно отыскать в корабельном хранилище – так всегда бывает, когда Пенда берется за дело и продумывает все детали в своей хорошенькой маленькой головке… хотя голова у нее, пожалуй, довольно большая – из-за этой огромной прически, да и умная она, как черт знает кто. Впрочем, медицина давно доказала, что размер мозга не влияет на сообразительность. Так о чем я говорил?

Ну я же просил прекратить меня воспитывать! Ясно, как божий день, что все это не красит главу медицинского отдела Энтерпрайз. Почему я здесь, как вы думаете? Именно потому, что не хочу шататься по коридорам в таком виде. Джим бы спустил с меня шкуру – он поддерживает железную дисциплину, туго закручивая… 

Черт возьми, я опять это сказал. Не могу прекратить думать. Туго. Тесно. Мне тесно – это уж точно. На корабле не продохнешь с тех пор, как три года назад уважаемый Джеймс Т. Кёрк взял управление в свои руки. И мои брюки явно тесные, поверьте мне на слово. Ну уж нет, не стану об этом думать – надо как-то отвлечься…

_«Моя прелесть за океаном, ждёт прелесть в заморском краю…»_

Знаете, здесь под столом есть такая дырочка – такие бывают от выпавшего сучка… нет, я знаю, что это искусственная целлюлоза с Алфа Центавры, но она действительно выглядит как дерево. Так вот, она тоже вся такая круглая, тесная, сморщенная…

Все, хватит! Я сдаюсь. Подсознание всегда побеждает – это описано в медицинской литературе двадцатого века. Тот, кто думает, что сможет справится с ним – просто полный псих. 

Итак. Вот что я решил: мне необходимо выговориться. То что нужно: рассказать все начистоту – только дайте я пристрою поудобнее… Ох!

Ладно, полагаю, стоит начать с исходной точки. До сегодняшнего дня я даже и не знал, что она есть, эта исходная точка. Теперь вот знаю.

В тот день шеф принял командование. Глупо было называть этого румяного херувимчика и маменькиного сыночка шефом, но это флотская традиция, а ребята из седьмой биолаборатории неукоснительно следуют традициям. Принимая во внимание молодость Джима, предельно ясно, что сначала все было не более чем шуткой, но всего через пару недель они действительно имели это в виду. Не только они – мы все. 

_Да, сэр. Нет, сэр. Разве не здорово, когда во главе стоит тот, кто всегда знает, что делает? А наш малыш-капитан совершенно точно знает, как вести себя на мостике. Слышали, как он играл в покер с главой Первой Федерации?_

Вот что они все говорили.

Надо признаться, на Энтерпрайз нужен был такой человек как Джимбо, потому что слишком многое у нас покатилось под откос при Пайке. Под конец у Пайка развилась настолько серьезная депрессия, что этот шельмец Бойс был просто обязан отстранить капитана от командования быстрее, чем Спок способен поднять свою бровь. Но он не сделал этого – очевидно, из-за того, как такая запись выглядела бы в его во всем остальном безупречном личном деле. Безупречном, о да. Смотрите, мой язык уже не так заплетается – это здорово.

Ну так вот, Джим нашел общий язык с командой. Поставил ультиматум: или они убираются за ум, или берутся к чертовой матери… стойте, я хотел сказать берутся к чер… погодите, я смогу… он сказал им, что может быть только одно из двух: или они берутся за ум, или пусть убираются. И они пришли от этого в восторг! Они пришли в восторг от него. Дела на Энтерпрайз выправились, все стало делаться аккуратнее, быстрее, качественнее. И с большим энтузиазмом. Людям всегда нравилось знать, что они совершенны, и Джим вернул кораблю это совершенство. 

И Спок тоже пришел от него в восторг. В своей спокойной вулканской манере, как вы понимаете. В первый же день, когда Джим изучал палубу за палубой, Спок следовал за ним, как тень – в полушаге позади. Спок в полушаге, и Джим с этой его полуулыбкой – более мощной, чем мой новенький лазерный зонд, и он поворачивался все время назад, чтобы выстрелить этой самой улыбкой точнехонько в нашего вулканца. 

Ха! Недолго он был «нашим» вулканцем – один золотоволосый парень из Айовы быстро научился вить веревки из этого остроухого хобгоблина. Итак, Спок стал «его» вулканцем – тотчас и на том самом месте.

Эй, я видел все своими глазами и ничего не приукрашиваю! Ну, может, совсем немного. Но я в самом деле видел, как они выходили из лазарета в этот первый день, и я действительно сразу же решил, что они сработаются. Знаете, они склонили головы друг к другу, заговорщицки, и я слышал, как малыш-капитан вкратце излагал свои идеи, касающиеся экипажа и дисциплины, нашему старине-каменное-лицо, а Спок все кивал и кивал, и уже не казался таким сухарем, когда шел рядом с Джеймсом Т. Кёрком. 

У Джима был свод правил, включающий, кстати, запрет на пьяное шатание по коридорам, и Спок поддерживал его, что совершенно точно небо… небоходи… Проклятье! Что совершенно точно требуется от первого помощника – так это поддерживать капитана, охранять его, прикрывать спину. Вот только не похоже, чтобы на Энтерпрайз теперь была какая-то нужда в такой охране. Группа профессионалов – вот кем мы стали. Тем не менее, старпом и капитан работали над этим в плотной связке. Можно сказать, с самого первого дня сотрудничали необычайно тесно. 

Однако даже профессионалам иногда необходимо выпустить пар. Становится скучно, или слишком сложно, или напряжение нарастает до предела, и Джим всегда чувствует этот момент. Поэтому, когда мы приближаемся к какой-нибудь безобидной планете, каждый имеет шанс спуститься ненадолго вниз. Просто пройтись по травке, если планета необитаема, а если населена, то я трачу уйму времени на обновление прививок от передающихся половым путем болезней и смешивание изобретенного мной особого состава от лобковых вшей. Боже, эта команда, бесспорно, способна подцепить мандавошек!

Но иногда – как в этот раз – нет никакой возможности отыскать планету. Несусветный ад длился шесть месяцев – миссия следовала за миссией, как будто в квадранте нет больше ни одного корабля, кроме Энтерпрайз, затем они послали нас продолжать – только представьте себе! – картографирование (я всерьез опасался, что Джим вырвет себе все волосы уже после первой недели), а потом выдернули нас как раз в тот момент, когда мы только-только стали привыкать к миру и спокойствию, и отправили – ни за что не догадаетесь! – патрулировать границу нейтральной зоны. 

Ну что хорошего можно сказать о нейтральной зоне? Никто не любит вспоминать о нашей последней встрече с ромуланцами, и хотя никто не видел крылатых кораблей вот уже несколько месяцев, невозможно предугадать в какой момент эти парни появятся на границе. То, что происходило на корабле в это время, я охарактеризовал бы как хождение на цыпочках. Команда перемещалась по кораблю бесшумно и говорила вполголоса. Джим не отдавал такого приказа, но я отметил, что оба наших духовых квартета отменили репетиции, в столовой не случилось ни одного спора, а утренняя зарядка включала только упражнения с низкой нагрузкой. 

Верный путь к беде – это точно. И все-таки я не осознавал, насколько все плохо, до того момента, когда Джим набросился на меня. 

Я же не упоминал еще об этом, верно? Не думаю. Как и все остальные, я ходил по тонкому льду – эй, не так уж плохо сказано для нетрезвого костоправа! Ходить по тонкому льду! Может я не только доктор, но и рассказчик.

Ну так вот, в восемь вечера я был в столовой, поглощал свой запоздавший из-за инцидента в лаборатории гидропоники ужин: Грюнвальд тогда едва не утонул в гибридной сое. Джим ужинал вместе со мной. Все, что я сделал, так это сказал, что Споку стоило бы есть побольше, а то он тощий, как палка, и скоро стоять не сможет, как на лице Джима появилось такое странное выражение, и он шарахнул вилкой по столу, наклонился так, что я мог почувствовать его дыхание на своем подбородке, и заявил: 

– Ты когда-нибудь прекратишь эти неприемлемые высказывания о Споке? С меня довольно, Маккой!

Я был совершенно поражён. Неприемлемые? Я в курсе, что Спок вегетарианец, и при таком стиле питания набрать вес не просто! А то, что он тощий, как палка – так все это видят – здесь не было какой-нибудь непристойной шутки или чего-то в этом духе…

Ох, постойте. Ну конечно! Вот теперь до меня дошло. Палка. Стоять не сможет. Тьфу ты!.. В мозгу нашего капитана, похоже, активен только один чертов ассоциативный ряд.

Но я не знал тогда того, что знаю теперь – естественно я был сбит с толку. Любопытно, насколько далеко они зашли на тот момент, или вовсе еще ничего друг другу не сказали? Может, Джим так остро отреагировал именно потому, что как раз размышлял о том, чтобы осуществить свое признание за одной из их шахматных партий. А может, это как раз только что произошло, и они уже кое-что попробовали, и он сейчас мечтал об одном большом вулканском…

Господи боже, похоже, я пьянее, чем себе казался. Не могу поверить, что вообще думаю о таких вещах. Это настолько нереально, что мне кажется, кто-то подмешал наркоты в мой бурбон. Если бы кто-нибудь, когда-нибудь сказал мне о том, что Джим Кёрк и вулканец Спок, два профессиональных работника космоса, гетеросексуальные до мозга костей, будут пытаться залезть друг другу в штаны, я отправил бы его на психиатрическое обследование. 

Минуточку. Минуточку! Это не наркотические галлюцинации, и мои глаза меня не подводят. То, что я видел, явно было куда большим, чем просто Джим Кёрк, желающий необычного секса, и Спок, удовлетворяющий эти свои вулканские потребности.

В любви вообще нет ничего нездорового.

Повтори-ка еще разок, Леонард Маккой. В любви.

Ну что ж.

Ладно.

Это действительно происходит, и оно развивалось прямо у меня под носом, в то время как я сам был слишком консервативен и ограничен, чтобы сообразить, что к чему. 

Так. На чем мы остановились? Простите, временами я раскисаю, когда выпью. Сейчас я вспоминаю Кэролайн, и Джоанну, и Натиру, и меня охватывает слезливая сентиментальность. Нет, что вы, я не жалею себя, я действительно счастлив здесь, на Энтерпрайз. 

Хотя стоит сказать, что мое текущее положение под этим самым столом не слишком приятно. Но скоро я разберусь и с этим. И кстати, вдумайтесь, если бы я, застигнутый врасплох пьяной сонливостью, не оказался здесь, то никогда не увидел бы… не стал бы свидетелем…

Боже. Не думаю, что мне когда-нибудь удастся забыть, как они целовали друг друга. Джим, сжимающий лицо Спока в ладонях, глядящий на него, его улыбка нежнее, чем это вообще возможно. И Спок, смотрящий в ответ, охваченный отчаянным желанием, его руки – сначала в руках Джима, затем на спине – прижимают тела друг к другу… а потом их губы соприкасаются – не в угаре страсти, а легко и нежно.

Так красиво. 

Уфф…

Предупреждал же, что расчувствуюсь. 

Однако я забегаю вперед. Давайте вернемся туда, где я остановился. Ах да, мне серьезно влетело от Джима. На следующий день все повторилось. Пытаясь оставаться спокойным и невозмутимым, я изо всех сил отвлекал себя от мыслей о том, на какие мелкие флажки порвут нас ромуланцы, если все-таки появятся, и почти забыл о случившемся предыдущим вечером эмоциональном выплеске капитана – просто решил, что это та же фигня, которая сжирает весь остальной экипаж, результат затишья. Я возился в примыкающей к моему офису маленькой лаборатории, лазарет практически пустовал: ни больных, ни раненых – только Деламор со своим требующим лечения геморроем и Чепэл, ловящая кайф от проведения процедур. Джим вошел в тот момент, когда я экспериментировал с парочкой тестовых пробирок и компьютером для биометрического анализа.

Кто угодно понял бы, что он не в своей тарелке. Джиму не свойственна откровенность, он предпочитает держать свои проблемы при себе, но по его внешнему виду всегда можно определить, что он взволнован. Походка стремительнее, плечи скованны. За многие годы своей выдающейся медицинской практики я пришел к выводу, что можно прочитать любого человека, только взглянув на какую-нибудь одну показательную часть его тела. Ну или две. У Джима это грудь и плечи. У Спока руки вообще и пальцы в частности. Пенда начинает иначе дышать, и наблюдать за этим не самое приятное занятие. 

Джим стоял передо мной, весь такой прямой, и мы говорили о всякой ерунде, вроде того, насколько опасной может оказаться гидропоника для таких растяп, как Грюнвальд, и что последняя партия восстановленной сои совершенно безвкусна, а я все ждал, когда мой капитан и друг наконец скажет, зачем пришел. К тому моменту он уже немного расслабился и уселся на высокий лабораторный табурет. 

– Что не так с Деламором? – спросил он, качнув головой в сторону палаты.

Джим же начальник этого парня, верно? Так что, не скрывая усмешки – даже ухмылки, пожалуй – я сказал, что проблема в геморрое, и еще какое-то время Деламору точно не светит быть снизу. Ну а что такого? Парень хорошо известен своей бисексуальностью, и не найдется ни одного мужчины и ни одной женщины, которые не получали еще предложений от самого сексуально активного члена экипажа Энтерпрайз. Включая вашего покорного слугу. Уверен, что очаровал его своим хорошеньким личиком. 

Ух! Джим взлетел с табурета подобно ракете и устроил мне полнейший разнос за непрофессиональное поведение. Сказал, что я должен уважать личную жизнь своих пациентов. Что мои действия недостойны офицера, не говоря уже о том, что они недостойны целителя. Что ни один член команды не придет ко мне за советом или консультацией, если мои взгляды не станут хоть немного шире, чем закрытая устрица. 

Это было обидно. Это на самом деле было обидно. Особенно потому, я думаю, что он был прав. Однако когда человек действительно хочет оправдать себя, то даже если есть потребность склонить от стыда голову, стыд обычно прячется за яростью, и ярость всегда выступает в авангарде, так мощно, что требуется целый день, а то два или три, чтобы осознать реальное положение вещей. 

Что ж, я не исключение, и я выдал Джиму в ответ пару сомнительных фраз, о которых теперь жалею, а он вместо того, чтобы использовать преимущества своего звания, на что имел полное право, просто посмотрел на меня так тяжело и сказал:

– Маккой, я не хочу с тобой сейчас говорить.

И ушел, расправив свои напряженные плечи еще круче, чем было до этого. Я таращился ему в спину, думал о том, какой же из меня получается великолепный врач и друг, и совершенно не понимал, чем вызвана его вспышка. 

Конечно, многочасовой отдых под столом позволил мне посмотреть на вещи в новом свете.

Вернувшись к своим тестовым пробиркам и чувствуя себя праведником, я размышлял о том, что Джим, возможно, только отражает чувства всех остальных членов экипажа, что это патрулирование нейтральной зоны создает серьезные психологические проблемы в коллективе. Вы же понимаете, чем я занимался? Убеждал себя в том, что я безупречен в должности главы медицинского отдела, бескорыстен и все такое, банально перекладывал всю свою вину на плечи Джима. Как-то так, да. 

Животное под названием человек удивительно сложная штука, правда? Иногда я понимаю себя настолько хорошо, что просто противно. 

Тем же вечером в седьмой комнате отдыха я столкнулся с Пендой, и между нами состоялся неофициальный разговор на эту тему, в результате которого она отправилась к шефу и обсудила все с ним. На следующий день на досках объявлений появилось сообщение о грядущей вечеринке. Приятный маленький сабантуй планировалось растянуть по времени на две смены – таким образом, все имели возможность присутствовать, а Джим не имел повода раскричаться на тему того, что это помешает выполнять наши обязанности в нейтральной зоне. Мы объявили обо всем за четыре дня, и это коллективное ожидание праздника было частью лечения. Эй, я же говорил, что неплохо подкован в психологии? 

По невероятному стечению обстоятельств, бесконечно мудрое командование Звездного флота освободило нас от патрулирования за день до вечеринки, так что нам _действительно_ было что праздновать. С удовольствием поставил бы это себе в заслугу, если бы мог. Тем не менее, маленькая гулянка превратилась в большую – куда более шумную, чем планировалось. Ничего страшного я в этом не видел: команда, в самом деле, нуждалась в передышке. 

Что касается Джима, так за последние четыре дня он так и не попытался наладить со мной отношения. Я сам был немногим лучше: стыд только-только начал во мне просыпаться, я с легкостью его игнорировал и совершенно не старался облегчить сложившуюся ситуацию. Когда я сидел в одном углу комнаты отдыха, он садился в другом, и мы совершенно не контактировали. Через комнату я рассматривал его плечи, но, похоже, то, что его беспокоило, исчезло без следа, потому что двигался он легко и свободно. Мне ни разу не пришло в голову взглянуть на Спока, стоящего, как обычно, за спиной своего капитана, или сидящего напротив него, когда эти двое устраивали свои показательные шахматные матчи. Готов поспорить на что угодно, если бы я все-таки посмотрел, то увидел, что пальцы вулканца расслабленны, выпрямлены, а руки совершенно раскованны. Хм. Если бы я знал тогда то, что мне известно теперь. 

Шанс взглянуть на Спока мне представился этим утром, в день вечеринки, когда тот зашел в лазарет для нашей еженедельной консультации. Несмотря на то, что, технически, медицинский отдел находится в юрисдикции научного, обычно Спок не слишком меня беспокоит. Однако наш вулканец – вулканец Джима, я хотел сказать – сторонник неукоснительного соблюдения правил, поэтому приходит каждый вторник, ровно в девять утра, и я докладываю ему о прогрессе в инвентаризации тампонов. Этого обычно достаточно, чтобы он развернулся и спешно покинул помещение. 

Но на этот раз заклинание не сработало. Сообщив, что осведомлен о некоторых трениях, случившихся между мной и Джимом, он поинтересовался, может ли сделать что-либо, чтобы «смягчить их». 

Во второй раз за неделю я едва не свалился с ног от изумления. Сначала Джим с этой своей палкой, а теперь Спок, примеряющий на себя роль посредника между нами. Я попытался прикинуться дурачком:

– О чем вы говорите? Что-то случилось?

Но Спока вся эта словесная шелуха давно уже не ставила в тупик: 

– Не притворяйтесь, доктор, – сказал он настолько резко, что голосом можно было металл резать, он всегда говорит так, когда за словами прячется целый сгусток эмоций. – Психологическое состояние капитана первостепенно для функционирования этого корабля. Как мне известно, его расстраивает недостаток общения с вами. Что вы можете предложить для урегулирования сложившейся ситуации?

– Это вам Джим сказал, или вы просто лезете не в свое дело? – меня охватило просто адское раздражение. Я не испытывал никакого энтузиазма по поводу приказа коммандера помириться, никаких восторгов – напротив, был взбешен, как кошка. 

Это его проняло. Он отвернулся и уставился в стену. 

– Я специально не обсуждал эту ситуацию с капитаном. Однако это очевид…

– Тогда не пытайтесь пользоваться интуицией, Спок. Вам это не дано. Спасибо, конечно, но мы с Джимом сами уладим наши проблемы.

Уже собираясь уходить, он вдруг развернулся так резко, будто только что решил для себя что-то и боится передумать, если промедлит хоть пару секунд. 

– Маккой. Джиму требуется… он счастливее, когда ваши взаимоотношения… удовлетворительны. Его душевное равновесие не настолько прочно, насколько могло бы быть. Вы не могли бы учесть это?

Хотел бы я взглянуть на себя самого, когда Спок это сказал. Уверен, что у меня челюсть отвалилась. Чтобы вулканец был настолько эмоциональным… «Джим» – не «капитан». И этот совсем невулканский термин – «счастливее», не говоря уже о том, что все это он сказал мне. _Мне!_ Похоже, экипаж выбит из колеи настолько сильно, что одной вечеринкой тут уже не отделаешься. Спок, должно быть, серьезно перетрудился, раз позволил таким неосторожным словам сорваться с губ. А если уж непробиваемый вулканец в таком состоянии, то у остальных и подавно порядок не в чердаке. То есть, непорядок на чердаке. Ох, забудьте, вы поняли, что я имел в виду. 

Спок давно ушел, а я все пытался сложить два и два. Выходило четыре, но поскольку я лажу с цифрами куда хуже, чем делаю вид, то имел определенные сомнения по поводу этого результата и продолжал рассматривать его со всех сторон. И четверка эта упорно смахивала на пятерку. Ясно было только одно: я совершенно точно не собирался извиняться перед Джимом по команде – я вам не дрессированная обезьянка, прыгающая через обруч. И все-таки я никак не мог понять, с чего Спок приперся и завел со мной этот разговор. Где-то на задворках разума уже проклюнулись некоторые подозрения, но правда все еще не была для меня очевидной. Ну кто бы подумал? Уж точно не я. 

Как я и предполагал, вечеринка удалась на славу. Куча причин для празднования – но, в первую очередь, то, что мы все до сих пор живы и продолжаем барахтаться – а ведь именно это является первостепенной задачей экипажа звездолета. Командный состав, ученые – у всех есть другие цели, но и красные рубашки, и лаборанты, и повара – все они хотят выйти в отставку живыми. 

Неофициально я был хозяином вечеринки, поэтому находился там с начала и почти до самого рассвета, когда не осталось уже никого, кроме меня и недопитых напитков. И недопивших напившихся – единственным представителем которых, так уж вышло, снова был я, так как употребил слегка больше, чем намеревался. 

Ладно, намного больше, но не будем придираться к словам. 

Ушла даже Пенда, махнув рукой и пообещав, что уборочная бригада прибудет ранним утром. 

Таким образом, здесь находился только я и оставшееся спиртное. Сжимая в руке напиток, я стоял в полном одиночестве в неожиданной тишине и разглядывал беспорядок. Основная часть гуляний проходила на главной обзорной палубе, но некоторые столы были размещены в небольших кабинетах за распахнутыми дверями. В двух из них транслировались разные видеоролики, но запись давно закончилась, и на палубе было удивительно тихо. Такая тишина способна пробраться в самую душу. Вы же понимаете меня? Абсолютно гнетущая тишина. Хотя, конечно, во мне говорил еще и алкоголь.

Я подумал, не отправиться ли мне в постель, как это сделали все остальные, но мысль о койке заставила содрогнуться. Слишком уединенно после всех этих разговоров и возлияний. Слишком уединенно после всех этих дней невозможности непринужденно поболтать с Джимом. Капитан был не единственным, чье душевное равновесие не настолько прочно, насколько могло бы быть, на что так по-вулкански точно указал чертов Спок. Он же не подумал обо мне и о функциональности главы медицинской службы, не так ли? Неа, этот вулканец заботится только об одном: «капитан то» да «капитан сё». Да он явно одержим Джимом! Ха!

Я побрел – хотя, наверное, прошатался будет лучшим словом – в понравившийся мне кабинет, тот, который находился в самом конце палубы и в котором осталось еще немного отличного бурбона. А потом чудовищно медленно дотащил себя до прозрачного алюминиевого окна, через которое была видна проходимая нами сейчас туманность или что-то типа того. Сентиментальность затопила меня целиком, до самых корней волос. 

– Освещение на минимум, – ворчливо приказал я компьютеру.

Если приглушить свет и встать под правильным углом, то можно увидеть свое отражение в окне, как в зеркале. 

Я смотрел на человека средних лет, одетого в едва различимую в свете звезд голубую форму, плечи опущены, а под глазами здоровенные мешки, и впервые в жизни я задумался о том, какая же часть моего тела выдает мысли и чувства так же, как плечи Джима и руки Спока. Забавно, что я никогда об этом раньше не думал.

Улегшись на диван, я пристроил голову так, чтобы видеть отражение, и крепко сжал руками плечи. Я смотрел и смотрел на это слегка покачивающееся изображение Леонарда Маккоя, которое плыло сквозь вакуум космоса к звездам. Может быть, мои крепко стиснутые зубы способны рассказать заинтересованному лицу о том, что я чувствую? Или мои старые тощие ноги? То, как я держу гипошприц? Скорее всего, никто не знает. Скорее всего, никто не обращал внимания. Некоторое время спустя я, кажется, заснул.

Меня разбудил звук открывающейся двери. Ко мне в темноту вошел именно тот, кого мне не хотелось видеть – капитан Джеймс Т. Кёрк. Я был пьян, как скунс, и отлично осознавал это. Ужасно стыдно. Я как раз решил, что извиниться мне все-таки стоит, но не в таком же состоянии и не посереди ночи. Если бы я намеревался сейчас издать какой-нибудь звук, то точно застонал бы. 

Но я намеревался молчать. Я был в углу комнаты и, пока спал, сполз в самую глубину дивана. Кроме того, между мной и Джимом находился стол, накрытый скатертью – поэтому, если лежать неподвижно, есть шанс, что он меня просто не заметит. Мне хорошо известна привычка Джима бродить по ночам, и, вероятнее всего, он выйдет отсюда через полминуты. 

Впрочем, сегодня он, похоже, собирался задержаться. Текли секунды, превращаясь в минуты, и я отчаянно старался дышать не слишком громко. Один раз он оглянулся на дверь, но остальное время просто стоял, сцепив руки за спиной и практически касаясь носом стекла, настолько близко к звездам, насколько это было возможным. Интересно, о чем он думает?

Не может же это продолжаться вечно, верно? Я чувствовал себя участником одного из этих видеоклипов с застывшими ригеллианцами – знаете, одного из тех, где ничего не происходит до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не пошевелит хвостом, и вот тогда начинается светопреставление. Мне-то казалось, что стыдно быть пойманным пьяным в стельку своим начальником и другом, с которым я в данный момент не разговариваю, но куда хуже обнаружить сейчас тот факт, что я вот уже пять минут лежу тут и просто на него таращусь. Однако мой затуманенный разум еще не отрубился окончательно, нет, и я на ходу состряпал отличный план. Я собирался потянуться и громко зевнуть, будто бы спал и только что проснулся, сказать «привет» и неторопливо выйти отсюда самым будничным образом. При условии, что я могу встать с дивана и идти, не рухнув мордой вниз. Еще и не такие странности случались.

Одна из них как раз случилась следом.

Дверь снова открылась. Мои рефлексы работали не на пределе своих возможностей, поэтому я не сразу повернулся в сторону вошедшего. Зато мне представилась возможность увидеть выражение лица Джима. 

Проклятье, все эти девочки-припевочки, что вечно увиваются за малышом-Джимми, приговаривая, что его улыбка стоит того, чтобы за нее умереть – они не видели ничего. Та улыбка, которую он подарил вошедшему… нет, я не в силах ее описать. Я затрепетал и улыбнулся в ответ в звездную ночь, несмотря на то, что эта улыбка предназначалась не мне. 

Она предназначалась Споку.

Споку! Который остановился на секунду, чтобы закрыть дверь на замок, а затем направился прямиком в протянутые руки Джима Кёрка. Именно в этот момент Джим сжал в ладонях лицо вулканца, а Спок обвил свои руки вокруг капитана, и они поцеловались. 

Именно в этот момент я и нырнул под стол.

Ага, сын старика Дэвида Маккоя далеко не дурак и сразу сообразил, что вляпался не в свое дело. Не говоря уже о том, что был потрясен до самых своих уставных подштанников. Невозможно! Джим Кёрк и Спок!

Не в силах справиться с собой, я снова посмотрел на них – только, чтобы убедиться, что это реальность, а не пьяная галлюцинация. На скатерти была потертость с небольшим разрывом в самом удобном месте, и я заглянул в это отверстие. 

Реальность. Определенно, реальность. 

Они все еще целовались, вот только теперь это не было ласковым приветствием. Они целовались _по-настоящему_. Не так, как люди целуют свою сестру или мать, и уж точно это был не тот поцелуй, который время от времени может получить друг или подруга. Не такой поцелуй, каким мне иногда хочется одарить Джима в приступе благодарности за то, что он снова выжил, когда я уже считал его мертвецом.

Нет, ни один из этих поцелуев – этот был настоящим, насыщенным страстью, сочащийся чувственностью, срывающий сердца с ритма, такой, какой, начинаясь, уже не может закончиться, просто становится чем-то большим и лучшим… понимаете, о чем я говорю? Их тяжелое дыхание доносилось даже сюда, ко мне под стол – знаете же, какая слышимость в этих кабинетах? А Спок издавал еще один звук, такое голодное «ах», как будто, вжимаясь своими губами в губы Джима, отчаянно хочет большего. И в ответ на каждый этот звук Джим крепче сжимал своими руками его плечи и спину, прижимая к себе теснее, чем это казалось возможным. А затем, через пару минут, ладони Джима скользнули вниз, на эту плоскую вулканскую задницу, и стискивали ее в такт каждому издаваемому Споком звуку – будто бы тот задавал вопрос, а Джим на него отвечал. С энтузиазмом. 

Я не знал, что делать! Не имеет значения, какие шуточки я отпускал на тему споковской одержимости Джимом, или на тему необычной дружбы Джима с этим ходячим компьютером – я никогда на самом деле не думал, что они движутся… э-э-э, движутся… ну, к сексу. Спок для меня вообще не ассоциировался с сексом, по крайней мере, с нормальным, здоровым, человеческим сексом, и хотя я, безусловно, ассоциировал с сексом мистера котяру-Кёрка, это был совсем не _такой_ секс. Если позаимствовать одно из любимых слов вулканца, то это было _очаровательно_. И шокирующее. И возбуждающе – я уже упоминал об этом?

В тот момент, когда я смотрел, как руки Джима скользят по заднице Спока, я осознал, что у меня стоит. И, черт возьми, душевно так стоит, хотя я такого намерения не имел. Эй, я, может быть, и врач, со всем сопутствующим психологическим багажом, но никогда я еще не наблюдал за половым актом со стороны, если не был его непосредственным участником. Ну или не платил за это. Это было подло, это отдавало вуайеризмом, и мой стояк был первым свидетелем обвинения в шпионаже за друзьями. Но наши текущие проблемы с Джимом точно не решатся, если я выпрыгну сейчас из под стола со словами «Извините за вторжение, не обращайте на меня внимания, я уже ухожу» и выпрусь из комнаты с торчащим хреном, указывающим мне дорогу. 

А что вы от меня ожидали? Особого выбора у меня не было, поэтому я остался там, где был. И хотя я приказал своему оракулу затихнуть, он, конечно же, не послушался. Составил мне компанию этой ночью. Души в нем не чаю. 

Я лежал на полу под столом, закрыв глаза – так поступил бы любой порядочный человек. Вот только я не мог закрыть уши.

Когда-то я читал о том, что когда профессиональная шлюха хочет, чтобы клиент побыстрее кончил, то все, что требуется, это начать стонать и вздыхать, и издавать прочие сексуальные звуки, и можно быть уверенным – финиш не за горами. Дело в том, что эти сексуальные звуки… ну, они сексуальны. 

Впрочем, никогда не думал, что доживу до того, что услышу их от этих двоих. Эти рваные вдохи, которые люди издают, размыкая на мгновение губы перед тем, как снова нырнуть в поцелуй – я легко мог различить вдохи Джима и Спока. Джимовы были мягкими, с придыханием, прерывались в конце, словно дуновение ветра, а Спок вдыхал глубоко и резко, как будто старался втянуть столько воздуха, столько было ему под силу, быстро, не желая провести лишней секунды без возможности коснуться губами кожи Джима. А еще я мог определить, когда их губы были сомкнуты в поцелуе, а когда они втягивали языки друг друга. Знаете, сколько шума при этом выходит? Влажного, чмокающего, совсем не капитанского, и уж точно не вулканского, стимулирующего не хуже дозы колдразина, уж поверьте мне. Мой член подрагивал, и я совсем не желал угадывать в чьем рту сейчас находится чей язык, но что я мог с собой поделать? Поднявшись на локте, я присмотрелся: несмотря на то, что их руки крепко обхватывали тела друг друга, а губы были разомкнуты, я все равно не смог определить, где чей. Отличное доказательство того, насколько я пьян. Был пьян. Не суть. Если вы не принимаете участие, то в жизни не разберетесь, просто взглянув. 

Догадываетесь, что было дальше? Ага. Я решил, что, похоже, не настолько уж порядочен, и взгляд мой практически приклеился к тому, что я никак не должен был увидеть. 

Было очевидно, что они не впервые… ну, не впервые вместе. Да что за чертовщина, чего я стесняюсь? Я доктор, не так ли, а не застенчивая девственница, которая никогда не видела члена в своей пилотке. Погодите, я действительно никогда не видел члена в своей пилотке – у меня ее попросту нет, но вы поняли, что я имел в виду. Я хочу сказать, что отлично знаю, что из себя представляет секс – на мою долю его выпало достаточно, слава богу. 

Но это… это действительно было чем-то особенным. Я никогда не спал с мужчиной, однако если бы решил рассмотреть этот вариант, то, возможно, попробовал бы с… не-е, не с Джимом. Он настолько зациклен на себе, что в постели должен быть просто убийцей. Наверняка его просто невозможно утихомирить, и он точно полностью подчиняет себе партнера. Я люблю понежнее. Впрочем, непохоже, чтобы Спок испытывал какие-то трудности в общении с самым энергичным из встреченных мной за всю жизнь людей. Я сказал бы, что Спок подчиняет себе Джима в тот момент, когда Джим подчиняет себе Спока. И их руки и губы не останавливаются ни на секунду. 

И уж точно я никогда бы не задумался о сексе со Споком. Не мой тип. Бррр! Вот только Джим, кажется, здорово его отогрел. 

Итак, как я уже заметил, это был не первый их поцелуй, но мне кажется, дальше этого они пока не заходили. Полагаю, они встречались на обзорной палубе, изучали друг друга, не осмеливаясь затронуть сокровенное. Почему я так думаю? А как бы вы истолковали этот разговор? 

Обе руки Джима были на заднице Спока, под его брюками, а руки Спока шарили под рубашкой Джима, и, словно голодающие, они впивались в губы друг друга, как вдруг оба глубоко вздохнули и чуть отодвинулись – только выше пояса, ниже вам не удалось втиснуть между ними даже скальпель. Удивительно, сколько всего можно разглядеть сквозь крошечную дырку в скатерти. 

– Ты сводишь меня с ума, – прошептал Джим. 

Спок ткнулся носом Джиму в висок:

– А ты исключительно стимулируешь. Из-за этого мне сложно контролировать…

– А зачем контролировать? Тебе не кажется, что пора сдвинуться с этой точки? Хочу видеть тебя в своей постели.

Эти слова отвлекли Спока от изучения заостренных флотских бакенбард, и они оказались лицом к лицу. Скорее даже, нос к носу. 

– Я полагал, между нами была договоренность «двигаться медленно», как ты сам выразился. Чтобы наши отношения развивались зрело и разумно, прежде чем мы дойдем до стадии непоправимой близости. 

– Ты чувствуешь себя разумным и зрелым? 

Черт меня побери, если в этот момент Джим не отступил на шаг, высвобождая руку для того, чтобы придержать Спока за спину, и в то же мгновение запуская вторую спереди в его штаны. Хорошо, что одежда у вулканца довольно свободного кроя, ибо Споку никогда не удалось бы проделать такого с этими брючками в облипку, которые Джим именует уставной формой. Как бы то ни было, я ясно видел даже через черную ткань, как Джим Кёрк обхватил своими пальцами Большой Ствол, и Спок сделал не менее Большой Вдох. Мой собственный член начал пульсировать, и мне, черт меня раздери, пришлось бороться с тем, чтобы тут же не кончить в штаны, потому что я совершенно точно знал это ощущение сжимающихся вокруг тебя пальцев, когда ты сам просто умираешь от желания вбиться во что-нибудь восхитительно-тесное. 

Ничего удивительного, что Спок рванулся и вскрикнул «Джим!»

– Мне осточертело ходить вокруг да около. Я не ребенок, ты тоже, и сейчас самое время что-то наконец с этим сделать. У меня нет желания отправляться в кровать одному с посиневшими от напряжения яйцами. 

Рука Джима двинулась, и было ясно, что он усилил контакт – может, провел пальцем между этими двумя причудливыми гребнями на члене Спока. Никогда не думал об этом раньше, но должно же у этих штуковин быть какое-то назначение. Возможно, они усиливают удовольствие. Спок и удовольствие – вот же странная смесь! Но вот оно, прямо передо мной, удовольствие, затопившее эту его вечно логичную физиономию. Боже, насколько очевиден его полный восторг от происходящего, полный восторг от таких вот прикосновений Джима. 

Похоже, Джим как-то _особенно удачно_ надавил, и Спок шумно сглотнул и что есть мочи вцепился под рубашкой в его плечи. У меня во рту внезапно стало суше, чем в пустыне, и я совершенно не в силах был предсказать, что случится дальше. Мне сорвало крышу только от того, за чем я сейчас наблюдал – просто ласки, не больше – а что мне делать, если Спок возьмет и скажет ну и черт с ним, и накинется на Джима, и они рухнут на палубу, и… ну, вы поняли. 

– Я полагал, что ты намеревался переговорить с Маккоем до того, как мы продолжим, получить его совет, обеспечить все необходимое.

– В основном для того, чтобы поставить его в известность о том, что между нами происходит. Он должен знать – как профессионал и как друг. Но он просто выбесил меня…

– И ты до сих пор с ним не взаимодействуешь. 

Самый одиозный разговор из тех, что мне когда-либо приходилось подслушивать. Джим, сжимающий стояк Спока – ха, забавно звучит, как думаете? – Стояк Спока – и Спок, задыхающийся, вцепившийся в Джима изо всех сил. И все-таки, оба остаются самими собой – капитаном Энтерпрайз, держащим все и вся под контролем, и логичным вулканцем, способным к анализу ситуации, несмотря на возбуждение. Тьфу!..

– Не важно, поговорил я Боунсом или нет, – заявил Джим. – Я знаю, чего хочу. Тебя, – он чмокнул вулканца в этот его сухой подбородок – тот самый, для которого я прописал увлажняющий крем. – Я действительно хочу заняться с тобой любовью. 

– Да, – выдохнул Спок, – это и мое желание, но что с Маккоем? Он может отказаться с тобой говорить. Он…

– Он в порядке. Он наверняка попытается извиниться передо мной уже в следующую смену. 

– Как ты можешь это предсказать?

– Разве ты его сегодня не видел? Раскачивается туда-сюда на носочках, как обычно. Он делает это только тогда, когда очень доволен или держит что-то на уме. Знаешь, если мы собираемся поговорить с ним завтра, то давай нам будет, о чем ему рассказать.

И будь я проклят, если Джим Кёрк не рухнул на колени и не расстегнул ширинку Спока. Вы понимаете, что оттуда появилось. Нет, вы, разумеется, его не видели, но я-то видел. Хотя до этого момента не видел его таким большим, и зеленым, и блестящим, и твердым. И уж точно не видел до этого склонившегося Джима Кёрка, ласкающего его ладонями, баюкающего его между ними, словно бесценный дар всем богам космоса, и смотрящего на Спока с этой своей невозможной улыбкой.

– Столько времени я воображал, как он выглядит. Он прекрасен.

– Джим…

Спок задыхался настолько сильно, что казалось, его душат. Не могу его винить, я и сам с трудом дышал, а Джим Кёрк поклонялся в этот момент не моему члену, не по его крупной вспухшей головке он водил большими пальцами… 

Джим Кёрк всегда остается Джимом Кёрком – вы когда-нибудь видели, чтобы он пасовал перед трудностями, чтобы не закончил начатое дело? Я должен был знать, должен был подготовиться, но разрази меня гром, если я не был потрясен до самой своей полностью оттянувшейся крайней плоти, когда он начал облизывать член Спока. 

Я думал у меня глаза на лоб вылезут от перенапряжения! Снова повалившись на спину и совершенно не в силах справиться с собой, я стиснул руку вокруг собственного возбужденного органа. Но мне хотя бы хватило достоинства не начать дрочить прямо тут, под столом. Что ж, этой ночью мне удается контролировать себя куда лучше, чем Споку. 

Я просто лежал там, мое сердце колотилось подобно пульсару, но я весь обратился в слух. Если вы полагаете, что звуки их поцелуев взасос были возбуждающими, то вы не слышали ничего. Вот когда наслушаетесь звуков фел… фелля… издаваемых отсасывающим лучшему другу Джимом… 

Бесконечное причмокивание, бесконечные стоны Спока, Джим, бормочущий какие-то нежности – не представляю, как ему это удавалось с членом во рту – вроде «у тебя такой приятный вкус» и прочую ерунду. 

Через пару минут раздался глухой удар, и наступила полная тишина. Ну, я не думаю, что Спок, э-э-э… что он… что они добрались до развязки. Все эти стоны и мычания, которые из него вырывались… не верю, что он мог оказаться тихоней, особенно, ну, в самом конце. Что же происходит? 

Я выглянул из своего белого убежища и какое-то время не мог разглядеть их вовсе. Не знаю почему, но я запаниковал, и вспышка ужаса пронзила мое тело. Правда, мой подрагивающий член не испытал ровным счетом никакого уныния. 

Сместившись и слегка изменив угол обзора через разрыв в скатерти, я смог обнаружить их уже через секунду. Как я и опасался, Споку происходящего оказалось более чем достаточно, и он прижал Джима к обзорному окну, руки его упирались в стекло по обе стороны от головы капитана, ноги расставлены так, чтобы удобно было прижиматься к тому всей длиной, а взгляды обоих прикованы друг к другу. И не единого движения. Джим бесстрашно смотрел на своего первого помощника в упор, на губах его играла та самая улыбочка, какая всегда появляется в тот момент, когда в сражении он только что сделал победный ход. Спок же был смертельно серьезен, а взгляд его точно был способен прожечь дыру в _моей_ голове. 

Черт возьми, в жизни не видел ничего сексуальнее этого. Стиснув свой член, я слушал, стараясь не дышать, чтобы не пропустить ни единого слова. 

– Сейчас мы удалимся в твою каюту, – сказал Спок, и голос его был таким хриплым и глубоким, что наверняка завибрировали все корабельные переборки. 

– Угу. 

– Там мы инициируем серию обоюдного взаимодействия.

– Однозначно.

– И мелдинг.

– Без сомнения. 

– Однако завтра, когда мы будем говорить с Маккоем, мы не станем сообщать ему детали того, что здесь происходило. 

Джим захихикал, и я выдохнул с облегчением. Не думаю, что наш отважный капитан испугался хотя бы на мгновение – в его организме адреналин выделяется только тогда, когда он сам этого хочет – но я-то уж точно испугался. Не знаю, в самом ли деле я ожидал стать свидетелем изнасилования, но кто разберет этих вулканцев? Однако у меня действительно не было повода для беспокойства: Джим великолепно умеет обрабатывать Спока. 

Обрабатывать Спока! Ха! Это забавно. Он прекрасно его обработал. Выпутавшись из хватки Спока, он протянул руку к его обнаженному зеленому пенису и аккуратно разместил его в положенном месте, застегнув ширинку. А потом обвил вулканца руками и поцеловал снова – так же нежно, как в тот раз, когда тот только появился в этой комнате. Затем, обхватив лицо Спока ладонями, Джим остановил на нем очень долгий и внимательный взгляд. 

– Я люблю тебя, – он сказал это так громко и четко, словно находился на мостике и отдавал приказы. 

– Ты моя жизнь, Т'хай'ла.

Вот что ответил ему Спок. Дьявольски красиво, не так ли? Не имею представления, что за вулканское слово он использовал, но готов поспорить, что это слово любви. Если у вулканцев и есть слова любви, то оно просто обязано быть одним из них. Может быть, это переводится как «ваша микросхема достойна восхищения». 

Когда они уже направлялись к двери – так невинно, как это только возможно – Джим сказал:

– У меня есть крем – на тот случай если будет туговато. 

И это было последним, что я от них услышал. 

Прошло совсем немного времени. Я собрался было выбраться из-под этого стола и взобраться обратно на диван, но отчего-то стало так лень. Здесь вообще-то довольно удобно. Прекрасное место для размышлений. Сейчас самое время попробовать истолковать некоторые вещи с верной точки зрения. 

Выходит, в тот день, когда Джим пришел ко мне в лазарет, он планировал поговорить со мной об их со Споком отношениях. Возможно, спросить совет касательно секса между мужчинами. Ерунда какая! Зачем ему советы – исходя из того, что видел я, он и сам отлично со всем справился. Но боже мой, как же не вовремя я проехался по личной жизни Деламора. Не удивительно, что Джим налетел на меня коршуном. Ох, и помело у меня, а не язык. Действительно стоит перед ним извиниться – вот только я никогда не смогу объяснить _по какой причине_ мои извинения настолько искренни. Нет уж, господа, ни за что не расскажу ему о событиях этой ночи. Мои губы запечатаны. 

Но насколько же трогательно то, что он заметил это мое покачивание на носочках! Не знал, что я это делаю настолько часто. Правда, что ли?

Ну вот и вся история. Я оставлю ее за этими дверями, как говорится. Уже почти шесть утра, и, пожалуй, мне стоит спуститься в лазарет и принять что-нибудь протрезвляющее. Не хочется, чтобы меня застукала здесь бригада уборщиков – а они, как и обещала Пенда, прибудут вовремя, потому что Джим Кёрк туго закручивает гайки на этом корабле. Я вам рассказывал.

Да уж, Энтерпрайз точно самый несгибаемый корабль федерации. И я тоже все еще чуток несгибаемый. А мои штаны до сих пор тесноваты – мой оракул еще не скоро забудет все, что он видел – в смысле, я видел. Экипаж наш тоже несгибаемый и действует так же эффективно, как и всегда. А дружба между Джимом и Споком очень тесная, и всем в Звездном флоте известно об этой дружбе.

Я же все еще здесь, под столом, и никак не могу выкинуть из головы способ, с помощью которого Джим и Спок этой ночью выясняли _насколько_ тесны их взаимоотношения. Сфинктер чертовски крепкая мышца, и она очень похожа на вот эту маленькую дырочку в искусственной древесине стола. Я уже упоминал об этом?

**\- конец -**


End file.
